Sasuke VS Lee, Christmas Special
by Akemi.K.chan
Summary: "You will not let Sakura know that she is in possession of my heart until I tell her, got it?" and so the competition between Lee and Sasuke for Sakura's heart broke out. Gai-"My youthful little student will win." Kakashi-"Hell no Gai, Sasuke's winning."
1. Sasuke in Denial

_**Bold italics= inner Sasuke**_

Chapter 1: Sasuke in Denial

It was a gorgeous snowy day in Konoha, and I was just wandering around on my way to school, even though we had all graduated, the school had called us back for some reason I don't know. I couldn't wait for the meeting to end, even though it still hadn't started. I was dressed up pretty well for the weather, I was wearing a grayish-white long sleeve shirt underneath my blue t-shirt, and I had a scarf of the same color around my neck. When I finally reached the school I noticed the petite figure of my team mate Sakura Haruno, she was giving my other team mate Naruto a hot chocolate, they both seemed to be laughing about something, Sakura stopped laughing and smiled at Naruto, I felt a pang of anger in me at the scene, _**'and you thought she liked us'**_my inner thought. I swear I felt like ripping the inner me out of me. He was formed from all of those crazy hormones you got as a teenager. _'Who cares who she likes?'_ I snapped back at my stupid perverted inner, how can I carry such a thing inside me? _**'You do no duh! You like her don't you eh Sasuke? I know you do, you're soo obvious!'**_ My inner taunted. I mentally strangled him, _'I do __**NOT**__ like Sakura; she is an annoying fangirl who would stop liking me the second she finds a guy more attractive than me.'_ Just when my inner was about to recoil I heard her call me, "Sasuke-kun! Would you like a hot chocolate?" She asked sweetly, offering me a cup of hot chocolate. I have to admit, she looked cute with her white long sleeve shirt under her red dress, and she was wearing a pair of black pants instead of those shorts, she had a pair of white earmuffs on. Her face was blotched with red from the cold. She looked at me eagerly, I was about to reject the offer when my inner sprung out, _**'now don't you dare tell me you don't think she looks cute, come on look at those eyes, that face, damn accept it you ass!' **__'Go away you stupid inner me!' _I thought back, but she was cute, really cute, oh dang what am I thinking? _**'See you like her, you like her, come on take the hot chocolate!'**_ "Thanks," I said taking the cup from her. She looked up at me and smiled, "Your welcome Sasuke-kun!"

My heart raced at the cute girl I saw in front of me, I started to blush lightly, but that god it wasn't visible because the cold had plastered my cheeks with red as well. "Hey Sakura-san!" I turned to see Rock, Lee run up to her with a hand behind his back.

"Oh hi Lee-san!" Sakura replied energetically.

I noticed that he had a piece of mistletoe in the hand that was behind his back. _**'Oh no he doesn't! Stop him from doing it Sasuke!'**_ my inner yelled shaking me inside my head. "Hey is that mistletoe you've got behind you Lee?" I asked in a curious tone, he was not going to kiss Sakura, absolutely not. _**'Well I would have preferred that you had jumped on her and pushed her to the ground landing on top of her, but oh well, good boy!'**_ My inner said petting my head in my mind.

Lee turned around to face me his cheeks flushed with red; I had ruined his plan, muhahahaha! _**'Oh yeah, that's what you get for trying to kiss my, I mean our Sakura!'**_ Inner said jumping up and punching the air in my head.

"EH?" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time looking at Lee. The next thing I did was something I would regret doing. I saw it coming, Sakura didn't; I jumped, picked her up and slipped on my second jump which caused us to fall down. I landed in the most uncomfortable position **ever**. Now you'd all wonder why the hell would I do that? Because Lee hadn't given up yet, when he was starting to turn I beat him to Sakura. My position? It's like this: Sakura in on the ground with her elbows keeping her upper body above the ground. Me, I was on top, on all fours, my face only a centimeter distance away from hers, my palms were right next to her elbows on the ground, and my knees were on either side of her waist. Her face was redder than before, she looked up at me with innocent eyes, her expression was that of confusion, and shock. I was as red as she was I don't think that the drops of red from the snow could hide my blush, my cheeks were on fire. _**'Alright! Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Now's your chance Sasuke, bend down and give her the kiss she's been waiting for!' **_My Inner cheered. '_Shut up you damn pervert, I don't like her so how can I kiss her?'_ _**'Don't like her, tch, tell that to your red hot cheeks'**_ Inner said with a wave of his hand. _'I don't, I don't, I do-.' _I repeated continuously in my head, but her eyes, they were so pure, she looked so cute, so irresistible, I knew I had to get off her and avoid her before I got out of control thinking that I honestly had feelings for her. _**'But you do like her,' inner me taunted.**_

'_I do not!'_

'_**Do too!'**_

'_Do not!'_

'_**Do too!'**_

'_Do not!'_

'_**Do too!'**_

'_Do not!'_

'_**Do too!'**_

'_Do not!'_

'_**Do too!'**_

'_Oh just shut up!'_

'_**I will after you go get that cute little blossom of yours! Rawr!'**_

"Um Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. Her voice was like that of an angel. "Can you get off me now?"

"Hm?" Sasuke looked around and noticed that the two guys staring at them in disbelief. It was kind of funny though, Lee was still holding the mistletoe up and had his lips still puckered. "Oh yeah sorry!"

"Why did you jump on me?" She asked all too innocently.

I only pointed to Lee who was still in his kissing pose. Her face changed into a look of shock, and I walked into the school building. _'Alright, fine you were right; I do have feelings for Sakura.'_I admitted to my inner self. _**'I told you so!'**_ He replied cockily. "Sasuke-kun!" I heard her sweet voice call my name and turned to find her cute and beautiful form right there in front of me, "thank you, for you know saving me back there, from that… kiss. To be honest I didn't want to kiss Lee-san."

"It's no big deal Sakura, I'm sorry that I landed on top of you," I said back. I wasn't sorry, because I liked being able to look at her gorgeous so closely. I swear Sakura was like the perfect female, her personality is what made her most lovable, add her beauty and you got the most irresistible girl in the world. "It's ok Sasuke-kun, I didn't get hurt when we landed," she said shyly.

"Hey I made you drop you hot chocolate, let me make it up to you," I said trying to look into her eyes.

"Hm?" She asked looking at me a puzzled look on her face. _**'She is so damn cute! How the hell can you resist her?'**_ Inner screamed in my mind.

"I owe you a cup of hot chocolate, I'll leave school with you so we can walk to the café," I told her.

"Oh no Sasuke-kun you don't have to I don't mind -," she was cut off with me saying, "no I insist."

"Um, okay, I'll come with you to the café after school," Sakura said before running off.

Lee came up to me and I gave him my death glare and put my hands in my pockets. I had left my wallet at home, so now I would have to send a replication to go get my wallet, great just great. "What is with you and my Sakura-san?" Lee asked.

'_**Your Sakura-san? Yeah you wish!'**_ My inner screamed holding up a fist.

"Your Sakura?" I asked.

"Yes _**my**_ Sakura-san," Lee said adding a lot of emphasis to the '_my' _in his sentence.

"I'm sorry to tell you Lee, but Sakura is a human being, not an object that you can possess." I said coldly. How could he act like she was an object that _**he**_ could possess?

"Stay away from her Uchiha," Lee said narrowing his eyes.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I retorted as I started to walk away in the same direction that Sakura went in. I had one last thing to say, "This is between you and me, you won't let Sakura know that she is in the possession of my heart until _**I**_ tell her, deal?"

"Deal," he accepted.

I smirked with confidence as I walked away in triumph. _**'Oh yeah we've got some ass to whip!'**_ Inner me cheered smirking evilly and rubbing his hands together.


	2. CafeDate?

Chapter 2: Café…date?

I felt good about myself, I had told my small competition that I will try to grab Sakura and pull her into my embraces, and I had another 7 days to do it. It was the 18 of December. Shit! Christmas is in 7 days! I need to buy gifts, and I need to buy Sakura a really pretty present. Something she will like. Oh boy, I just realized it! I face palmed myself and went into class. There I saw Sakura gossiping with Ino and Tenten. Ino had a strange look of mixed happiness and jealousy. I guess she told them. I saw Hinata, she was very red, obviously, that's just because Naruto was talking to her. I decided to go sit in my seat which was near Hinata and Naruto. That's when I heard the thing that made me want to punch Naruto on his head. He had said, more like asked Hinata, "Hey Hinata would you like to get some hot chocolate today after school?" That dobe he was smiling shyly and rubbing the back of his head. Hinata's expression looked soo funny I was about to bust out laughing, or even snicker. She looked like she was going to faint, or be sick, and her face gotten ten times redder, was that even possible? "Hinata? Hinata?" Naruto asked getting discouraged. The idiot didn't notice she had spaced out. I saw Sakura walk up to Hinata, the girls had definitely heard the question. Sakura whispered something in Hinata's ear and she snapped back to reality, "Y-yes, I-I w-w-would l-like t-to g-go w-with y-you N-Naruto-k-kun." Poor girl was stuttering. I just smirked at this, it was kind of odd.

Sakura sang something to her, her voice, it was so beautiful, it was so soft yet strong, sooner or later I could see Hinata mouthing the words. When Sakura finished her performance, she had all eyes on her. Guys all whistled and tried to get close to her, so I did the most casual thing ever, "Sakura," I called. _**'Ooooh someone's jealous'**_ my inner taunted. She came over to me, and sat down and Naruto came to his seat, and everyone returned to their seats, I saw the reason was that Iruka had entered the class. He said that on Christmas we were all gonna exchange gifts together, under the large Christmas tree that was set up near the Hogake stone heads. Then we sat through all sorts of lectures coming from different teachers about all sorts of topics.

I made a replication of me and sent it home to get me my wallet and I waited for Sakura sitting on a bench outside. I was happy she was late, because my replication came back and gave me my wallet right before she showed up. She saw me waiting and her features lightened up, I saw her run to me a huge smile plastered on her face. "Let's get going," I said. We walked side by side, there was an awkward silence between us, she looked embarrassed. "Hey Sakura are you embarrassed because you're walking with me?" The question slipped out before I could hold it in. She looked at me her eyes wide with shock her cheeks cherry red, "No, no, Sasuke-kun, it's just that I've always wanted to take a walk with you," she chirped.

"Oh okay," I replied before grabbing her hand and taking her with me to a restaurant.

"I thought we were going to the café," said confused.

"Yeah, we were but I noticed it was lunch time so I decided we could come and something to eat, then we'll head to the café," I replied.

"Oh okay Sasuke-kun," she chirped giving me a bright smile. I had to look away to make sure inner Sasuke didn't come out, but guess what? He came out _**'Ooooh keep looking at her, I wanna see that cute face!'**__ 'Shut up, you annoying me!' _I snapped back at my inner.

We got to the restaurant; it wasn't much, just a stand like all of the other restaurants here in Konoha, Sakura just ordered a salad. If Sakura was on a diet, then she was committing suicide. "Sakura," I started, "If you're on a diet, then you're committing suicide."

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"I mean you're so skinny that if you lost any more weight you'd, a. disappear, b. become anorexic," I replied.

She stared at me an expression of shock and surprise covering features, "You really think s-so S-Sasuke-kun?" She asked. "Because I _am _on a diet." _**(A/N:She said so in episode 5/6 of Naruto)**_

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" I asked trying to mask the concern in my voice with irritation, I kind of succeeded, I guess.

"N-no, it-it's just that I'm so **FAT**!" She said spitting out the last word with disgust.

I stared at her with the most irritated expression I can muster, in other words, my eyes were narrowed, my lips shaped in an irritated frown. Then I just sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Sakura, you are crazy to think that _**you**_ of all people would be fat, you're pre- I mean you're okay the way you are, you lose anymore weight and you might not look as healthy as you do now," I told her irritated. _**'Why didn't you tell her that you thought she was pretty?'**_ Inner hissed at me. _'Shut up, will you? I don't want to hint her, so that when I tell her I can see her expression,'_ I hissed back. _**'Atta boy Sasuke! Looks my influence is finally working on you!'**_ My inner cheered. Great, just great, I was being influenced by my inner self.

When we finished lunch I walked Sakura to the café. On the way there we met up with the one and only Ino. "Sasuke-kuuuun!" She chirped glomping me. Gosh this was annoying, I was supposed to be with Sakura, but nooo Ino had to come and ruin it all. My right eye twitched as they started to argue.

"EEEH! INO PIG GET OFF HIM!" Sakura yelled.

"No way forehead, besides it's not like he would want to hang out with _**you**_," she teased.

"Ino, can you get off me," I ordered my fangirl.

"NANI? Why Sasuke-kun?"

"Because I-," I hesitated, _**'come on dumbass say you're out on a date with Sakura!'**_ My inner scolded me. "I owe Sakura a hot chocolate."

'_**Do you know how much I want to kill you?'**_ My inner screamed shaking me in my mind.

"EEEEHHHH?" Ino was having difficulty comprehending the fact that I was taking Sakura out and not _**her**_. She kept on looking back from me to Sakura a look of shock on her face.

"Come on Sakura," I said coolly, "let's go."

She stuck her tongue out at Ino and rushed back to my side. When we finally got to the café I found out that the dobe was still there. Just another annoyance to deal with. What the hell was he doing? Oh I get it, it's that stupid walrus with the straws trick. We walked towards the counter and ordered. We got two hot chocolates to-go and I when Sakura wasn't paring attention I bought her a sweet Christmas cookie shaped like a cherry blossom. When I paid, we left the café because I wanted to take her to a special place. When we first stepped out of the shop I caught a glimpse of orange leg warmers dart behind the café. Lee was there, I knew it, he was spying on us, if that's how it's gonna be then I wasn't going to let Sakura out of my sight. _**'I'm so proud of you, you're finally listening to me,'**_

'_Tch, please I listen only to myself, not my __**inner**__ self,' I spat back to my inner in my head my arms crossed to him.___

'_**Yeah sure, just forget that I am you, whether you like it or not we are partners.'**_ Inner me said crossing his arms in my head.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called saving me from inner for a while.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for the hot chocolate, and for the lunch, I'll be heading home now," she said hurriedly as she turned to go back to the road to her house.

"Your welcome Sakura," I replied in my usual unemotional tone. __


	3. What the Hell Lee!

**HI! Special Thanks to: .Love **

**michiko-naoki**

**starlight1765**

**SakuRabx-chan**

**Also side note for Lee's hair, I had a URL on my profile page, sorry it didn't work, just copy and paste it if you wanna see it.**

Chapter 3: What the Hell Lee?

I woke up earlier than usual. I took a nice hot shower and got dressed up in the same clothes as I had on yesterday, except this time I pulled a baggy black hoodie with a small Uchiha crest stitched into the front. I grabbed an apple for breakfast and had a cup of water, just before I grabbed the cookie I had bought yesterday and head out the door. Now I know this is weird, but I was actually going to visit Sakura and drop the cookie off. But since it was still dark out I decided I would rouse Sakura so that she could watch the sun rise with me. _**'Awww Sasuke! Finally let your romantic side take over, it's official we're partners!'**_ Inner taunted me. I really felt like snapping back at him, but decided against it.

When I finally reached her house, I was kinda cold, but still I concentrated Chakra to my feet and walked up the side of her house silently and opened her window. There she was, a realistic version of sleeping beauty, I'd never tell her, but she looks _**much **_cuter with short hair. My heart sped up when I entered the room, I don't know but it just did. _**'Hey dumbass, be prince charming and wake her up, you know how,'**_ Inner taunted in my head. I didn't have to bother with him, I placed the cookie on her night table and stood there with my hands in my pockets and stared at her.

I noticed the sky outside had started to lighten, so I tentatively shook Sakura awake, whispering in her ear, "Sakura, Sakura, wake up!"

"Nani?" She said rubbing her the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up. "Oh! Sasuke-kun!"

She was staring at me shocked, her cheeks were bright red, dang did she look cute!

"Come on Sakura, watch the sun rise," I whispered to her.

She stared at me thinking she was dreaming. She must really be surprised that I snuck into her house. She slowly got out of bed; and walked over to put her coat on. She fumbled with the buttons until she finally buttoned them all, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the window, I picked her up bridal style, and jumped up from the window. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I climbed to the roof of her house. There we, well really _I_ stood with Sakura in my arms. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and we watched the sunrise. Unconsciously Sakura rested her head on my chest, making my heart pound faster. I always watched the sun rise alone, but with Sakura it seemed ten times better. The sun slowly rose above the horizon, transforming the sky from the deep navy to purplish-blue, to light purple, to pink and orange before it turned back into hues of blue. She sighed and turned her head to face me, "Ne, Sasuke-kun why did you wake me up to see the sun rise?"

"I dunno, I felt like it," I shrugged back. _**'Yeah that's it, you just felt like it, hahaha you make me laugh Sasuke!'**_ Inner taunted sarcastically. Yes, al he does is taunt. He never ever says anything useful!

"How did you get into my house?" Sakura asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned my head from the pale blue sky, "I'm a ninja Sakura, I'm capable of sneaking into people's houses."

"G-gomenasai, Sasuke-kun," she said looking down in embarrassment.

"For what?" I looked at her confused.

"I shouldn't have asked such a stupid question," she said resting her ear against my chest. _**'OOOH! We is in trouble Sasuke! She'll hear that heart beat and go-,'**_ "Sasuke-kun, your heart has an unsteady beat," Sakura commented. '_Crap!'_

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her coldly. I regret looking down now. She looked so cute looking up at me with those cute emeralds full of concern. "Are you okay?" She asked placing her hand under my forehead protector to check my temperature.

"Yes Sakura, I'm perfectly fine, I think I should take you back to your room before your parents wake up," I replied allowing annoyance to enter my voice.

I guess she just noticed the position she was in, she turned red, very, very red. _**'Oooh! Sasuke doesn't she look cute when she blushes?'**_ My inner asked eagerly. _'Yes, yes she does,' _I mentally sighed.

"Hold on," I smirked.

"H-hai," Sakura squeaked.

I jumped down and went into her room through her window. I laid her down on her bed gently. I climbed out the window, but not before I heard Sakura whisper, "Bye, Sasuke-kun."

I walked back to my house. I went in and made myself something to eat. I finished and decided to head to school. When I got there I found Sakura sitting there, but this time she was sitting with some guy with a "_cute-guy spiky hair-do,_" or so the girls called it. She was smiling and blushing at the same time. Whoever this dude was he was getting on my nerves. "So Sakura-san, do you want to go on a date today? My treat to you my beautiful, youthful blossom," I heard as I walked closer. _**'OH HELL NO! That is **_**not**_** Lee, I mean just look at him, he has that neat spiky hair-do thing, and what's he wearing?'**_ Inner was right, she looked nothing like Lee. Unless, Lee went to the barber! He also went shopping too, 'cause he wasn't wearing those gay green spandex, no he was wearing a pair of dark brown pants, with a tan long sleeves shirt, with a cotton vest on top. His eyebrows were… thinner? _**'Please say no, please reject like the first time, please, please, please!'**_ Inner begged getting on his knees and holding his joined hands together above his head in my mind. _'Oh shut up! Oh course, she'll reject his dumbass!'_ I hissed back at my inner. _**'Who you callin' a dumbass… dumbass?'**_ Inner snapped back.

"Umm sure," Sakura's voice pulled me back down to Earth, and sadly I think I hit it a bit too hard because I think I heard her just say yes.

"FUZZY EYEBROWS?" Naruto yelled out of no where. "Is that really you? Because you don't look like a dork anymore."

I smirked in amusement, _'nice one Naruto,' _I thought. _**'BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Go-hod! GOOD ONE NARUTO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'**_ Inner exploded laughing rolling back and forth on his back. Lee sweat-dropped and he lowered his face with the dark expression of humiliation.

"OI NARUTO! You should be nicer to Lee-san!" Sakura hit Naruto on the head scolding him.

"E-t-t-t, sheesh, Sakura-chan what's with you?" Naruto asked holding his head and looking at her all annoyed.

He should be used to this by now though, she hits him on the head on a daily basis. She finally noticed me and looked away blushing red. Lee stared at me confused, Naruto stared at me going 'What The Hell?' I walked over to the group. "O-ohio, Sasuke-kun," she said looking at me with red cheeks.

"Hn."

"Is that even a word?" Lee asked me.

"Hn," I replied.

"I expect an answer Uchiha!" Lee scowled looking annoyed.

"Hn." My plan was working, he was starting to get annoyed. I turned my head to face the direction opposite him.

"Oi! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Lee flamed. "I want an answer than 'Hn'."

"Hn."

Lee's left eye twitched. Yes he was most definitely annoyed. "So _**my**_ Sakura, let's leave after school," Lee said.

I tensed up right then and there. _**'This guy is asking for a serious beating, don't you think so Sasuke?'**_ Inner gritted his teeth cracking his knuckles. _'Yeah he is,'_ I agreed. _**'What's today's date? I have got to record this! This is the **_**first**_** time we have ever agreed on something!'**_ Inner said taking his planner out. Wait inner has a planner? Oh god, I agreed with _**inner**_? Something was definitely wrong here.

"Oh hey there Hinata! Neji!" Naruto called out.

I decided to annoy him too. "Hey Naruto I saw you flirting with her at the café yesterday," I nudged him a smirk tugging my lips.

He turned red, but then came back with a witty reply, "What about you? You are so obvious Sasuke, you and Sakura-chan."

Now it was my turn to turn a light pink. "HAH! I knew it!" Naruto celebrated.

That idiot could realize that I liked Sakura but couldn't realize that Hinata like him until now, that sounds just like Naruto.

"Oh shut up dobe, I have to fight for her affection now," I replied quietly.

Naruto's eyes widened, he whispered, "You versus Fuzzy eyebrows?"

I nodded. "No sweat you'll win for sure!" Naruto encouraged.

"Be quiet about this Naruto, it is-,"

"Your _**little secret**_?"

God this was turning out the opposite of what I expected, _**I **_was supposed to be annoying _**him**_, not _**he's**_ supposed to be annoying _**me**_.

"Let's follow them today after school," Naruto suggested.

"Good idea dobe."

"SASUKE-KUN!" I got pounced on by a blonde, Ino.

My right eye twitched in annoyance, "Get off of me Ino."

"I missed you soo much Sasuke-kun, even a minute without you is torture for me!" Ino squealed in my ear.

"Are you trying to make me deff?" I asked her.

"O-of course not Sasuke-kun," she replied.

"Geez what a troublesome woman, eh Sasuke?" Troublesome, that was definitely, "Shikamaru, urusai! (shut up)" Ino exclaimed finally getting off of me.

"Oi Sakura, I need to talk to you," I called.

"Excuse me Lee-san," she excused herself politely.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" She asked sweetly.

"We-," I was cut off because Naruto chose to push me at that time, and here we go again. Sakura was once again underneath me. '_God, what the hell dobe?_' I am really gonna kill him, yet then again, Sakura was blushing tomato red again, and I was looking into her eyes, again. The only difference was that this time, I was literally _**on top **_of her. Our noses were practically touching, part of my stomach was touching hers, and the only thing that kept my chest with my hammering heart in it above hers were arms that were supporting me. _**'Lean in Sasuke, better now then never! Lean in, Lean in, Lean in!'**_ I was really tempted to do what inner told me, but then I remembered that everyone was watching us. The thing that reminded me about the crowd around us was Ino screeching, "NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"What? I didn't do it on purpose," Naruto lied innocently.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sakura.

She nodded in response. I slowly got off her and pulled her to her feat. We were both blushing, mine not so visible, and Sakura's scarring her cheeks. We stood there looking into each others eyes. I didn't notice that I was still holding her hand until she looked down at her hand. "Oh," I release her hand.

She giggled nervously. I stared at her, she was so cute, so innocent. It was her innocence that made her so irresistible. The school bell rang signaling us to enter the building. She looked away and ran in. I looked at Lee who looked so envious, a commoner would have burst out laughing at his facial expression, but I was an Uchiha, and we don't do that.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

After school I met up with Naruto in front of the school where Lee was just about to take Sakura to a local restaurant. We snuck around very well, we even used cloaking jitsus. Lee kept on trying to make moves on her. I was gonna kill him a numerous amount of times, but I made sure to relax. When they got there Sakura ordered a sushi plate, since it was a sushi restaurant. I was okay until Lee tried to feed her a sushi, I was soo gonna kill him. He kept on making stupid jokes, that were lame, and he blabbed on and on about youth. Sakura just kept her fake smile up and continued to nod encouragingly. She looked out the window and noticed that it was getting dark out, so she excused herself. I guess she was saying something about her parents. It was hard to lip read you know. She waved good-bye and left, "Yush!" I cheered. "See ya Naruto."

"Bye Teme!" He replied.

Sakura looked relieved to have gotten away from Lee. She stopped in front of a counter and admired at a piece of jewelry that was there. I waited until she left before walking over to the counter. Sure it was suspicious, but who cared, that sweet Cherry Blossom wanted it. _**'Now that's the right way to think Sasuke!'**_ Inner cheered smugly. I mentally rolled my eyes. I looked at what she was looking at, it was a golden oval shaped locket with a cherry blossom carved out of the front. It was really nice, perfect for Sakura really. I stood there looking at it and admiring it's every detail. That's when my mind drifted off, '"_Oh Sasuke-kun! It's beautiful!"_

"_I got it just for you Sakura, Merry Christmas."_

"_Oh Sasuke-kun!" She'd run and hug me. And then I'd pick her up and spin her, and then she giggle and I'd smirk.'_

"Hello son," I looked up to find the woman behind the counter looking at me.

"Would you like that locket? That girl that just left was looking at it, you wouldn't happen to know her no, would you?" The woman asked. She looked like she was in her early twenties.

"Ummm," I looked down and noticed that there were earrings that matched the locket.

"I'll take that as a yes, is she your girlfriend?" The woman pressed.

'_**Dammit woman! Stop asking questions, she will be, yes she will be!'**_ Inner yelled angrily. _'Oh shut up!'_I snapped at inner.

"No, she's a friend, that's all," I replied coolly.

"Oh, really, just a friend, that happens to be a **girl**," she kept on trying to pry me open.

Not happening woman, "Hn."

"Oh come on you can tell me!"

"I don't even know who you are."

"So what?"

"Look Lady, I just wanna buy the locket," I said in an irritated tone.

"Okay, alright, you're lucky it's on sale," she pouted and put her hands on her hips, "it costs 10,000 yen, with those earrings you were just looking at, I'll make you a sweet deal of 10,500 yen."

"I'll take it!" I said. _**'You're carrying that much money with you? There are thefts dumbass!'**_ Inner gawked.

'_Dude did you not look at this baby on my head? Anyone dares to mess with me with get his sorry ass whipped, and besides I carry all my money that's not in the bank with me everywhere I go!'_ I snapped back.

'_**Yeah that's why you left your wallet at home yesterday,'**_ Inner folded his arms over his chest.

"You carry that much money around with you?" The woman asked me stunned.

"What I came to shop for Christmas, is it wrong to carry a lot of money?" I asked irritated.

"N-no!" She stuttered wrapping a bright red ribbon with a thick golden line going down the middle and two thin golden lines on the edges around the navy blue, velvet box. The did the same for the forest green box with the earrings in it.

"Thanks for coming! Hope you _**girlfriend**_ likes your gift!" The woman called. What an annoying woman.

I placed the newly purchased gifts in the pack I had bandaged on my leg. I decided to shop around and buy some things for Christmas. While I was shopping I heard Lee, "I think my youthful blossom is starting to fall for me!"

"That's great Lee!" His sensei, Gai cheered. "She would have to be foolish not to fall for someone as youthful as you!"

"I will have to disagree with that," Kakashi popped out of nowhere with his stupid book in hand.

"Ah, my great rival Hatake, Kakashi," Gai greeted.

"Oh please Gai, why must you be so dramatic?" Kakashi sighed not looking up from his book. Man this guy was good at multitasking.

"Why do you disagree with what Gai-sensei said, Kakashi-sensei?" Lee asked, obviously curious. "Are you afraid that your subordinate will lose to me, Gai-sensei's, and your rival, subordinate?"

"No, it's because I do not approve of you and Sakura being a couple," Kakashi stated simply.

Gai and Lee sweatdropped. _**'YEAH! Way to go Kakashi! You tell 'em!'**_ Inner cheered punching the air in my head.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The sweet voice of an angel called.

"Hello my youthful blossom!" Lee greeted.

"Oh, Konbawa Lee-san," she replied.

"What is Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

Gai and Lee fell backwards anime style.

"Nope," he answered looking in my direction. '_Did he sense my presence?'_ I thought nervously.

"Oh, okay, arigatou Kakashi sensei," she said before running in my direction.

I pretended to be walking out from where I was standing. Sakura was hurriedly walking towards me, even though she still hadn't seen me. She only noticed me when she bumped into me. She lost her balance and started to fall. I caught her though. I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my hands together behind her back. She opened her eyes to look into mine, she was bright cherry red. From the corner of my eye I could see Lee glaring at me, Gai looking all confused, and Kakashi just sneaking a peek at us. I gave Sakura my trademark smirk and continued to look into her eyes. They made me feel so calm, their beauty, they made me feel at ease. _**'I don't love Sakura, she's just a fangirl, yeah, riiiight!'**_ Inner mocked.

"You had something you needed to tell me?" I asked her.

"H-hai. Ano, Sasuke-kun do you wanna-," she started before I cut her off, "Hey do you wanna go out for lunch tomorrow? My treat."

"N-nani S-Sasuke-kun?" She stammered.

"Do you wanna have lunch with me tomorrow?" I repeated.

She nodded, looking at me with those big innocent eyes of hers. She was so damn cute! I guess she had just realized our position, her cheeks turned a brighter red. If it were possible, she looked even cuter. I was enjoying looking into her eyes when, "WAAH? FOREHEAD GIRL? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH SASUKE-KUN?"

Yes, it was Ino, I might kill this girl. "Why does she keep on spoiling my happy mood?" I accidently let the thought slip out.

Sakura looked at me with her eyes wide in shock. "Nani?" I asked her in my usual tone.

"N-nothing," she replied. I'm pretty sure she heard me. "Nothing Ino pig!"

"DON'T SAY NOTHING TO ME WHEN HE'S OBVIOUSLY HUGGING **YOU**!" Ino yelled. This woman was making a scene.

"No I just bumped into him and he caught me," Sakura replied. On that note I pulled her in for a hug. I knew she wanted one. "S-Sasuke-kun," she blushed, hugging me back.

Ino stared at us blinking, once, twice. "Nande? Nande Sasuke-kun? Why her?" Ino asked.

"Because she's not a woman as troublesome as you," Shikamaru appeared out of no where, "I have been looking all over for you."

"For me?" Ino asked putting a finger on her lips and batting her eyelashes at him.

"I didn't want to, but Asuma sent me to find you," Shikamaru replied lazily.

Ino had been owned, not once, twice. I was finally allowed to look into Sakura's eyes again when, "OI TEME!"

That was it, I gritted my teeth and close my eyes trying to calm down. "Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Ne, teme! I saw that! Ha-Haaa!Y-," Naruto was cut off with my fist slamming into that concrete scull of his.

"Et-t-t," He rubbed his head.

"A-are you o-okay N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Y-yeah, so Hinata!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"N-nani? N-Naruto-kun?"

"Do you wanna go out on a date tomorrow?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

There was a holler of cheering and hooting behind me, as everyone cheered for Naruto for some reason. "To answer your question, no, Hinata-sama will not be going out with you on a date," a cool, calm and collected voice said.

"N-Neji nii-san, what are y-you d-doing here?" Hinata stuttered.

"Fulfilling my duty of protecting a member from the head family," Neji replied coolly.

"It's either that, or you are just jealous your cousin doesn't like you!" Naruto laughed.

"No, it's not that," Neji replied managing his cool tone, "and besides, she is my cousin, I don't find it appropriate to like my cousin."

"Yeeeeah! That's it!" Naruto continued to laugh. "Come on Hinata!"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her behind him.

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE!" Neji called running after Naruto and Hinata.

With that Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and jumped away laughing, with a blushing Hinata in his arms. Neji was following in pursuit, trying to catch them. He whispered something to Hinata and she nodded. "Kagebunshin ni jitsu!"

"Bunshin no jitsu!" The two called creating a bunch of replications.

"Naruto you idiot, Neji's Byakugan and my sharingan can see which one is the real you!" I called out to him smirking.

Naruto didn't care, he just kept on running around. I activated my sharingan and noticed that the real Naruto and Hinata were gone. "OH SASUKE-KUN! YOU LOOK AMAZING WITH YOUR SHARINGAN!" Ino screeched from the sidelines.

"Tch, what a troublesome woman you are, I think you may have damaged my ear drum," Shikamaru said using his pinkie to rub his ear.

"Eeeh? Be quit Shikamaru, you are just jealous that girls don't fall over you like they fall over Sasuke-kun!" Ino fought back.

We all sweat-dropped, Ino was crazy alright. I felt somebody looking at me and noticed that it was Sakura, "Nani?"

"I-it's nothing," she looked away shyly.

"Expect to find me at you house so we can watch the sunrise again," I told her.

"H-hai," she nodded smiling shyly.

With that being said, I gave a small two finger salute to Lee and left.


	4. Ice Skating trip delays our Date

**Hey guys sorry it took so long but my cousin was annoying me so I couldn't finish it. I love him, he's cute, but he's annoying.**

**Chapter 4: Ice Skating trip delays our Date**

I stood beside Sakura's bed, where she lay peacefully asleep. I was going to wake her up, but after I was done looking at her. _**'She's just a fangirl, yeah, you're falling for that fangirl,'**_ Inner stated the obvious. I bent down next to her ear and whispered, "Sakura, wake up."

She stirred a little but didn't wake up. I had a lot of patience, but I didn't want her to miss the sunrise. I decided to do the unexpected, I bent down and gave her a peck on her cheek. I snapped back up and put my hands in my pockets before she woke up. "Ah! Sasuke-kun, gomenasai, I slept in!" She apologized hurriedly.

"Its ok Sakura," I responded picking her up bridal style and climbing out her bedroom window, up the side of her house to the roof. I should have been looking at the sun rise but, instead I was watching her. She shivered, she was obviously cold. I put her down and took my hoodie off then I gave to her, "Put it on," I commanded.

"N-no! That's okay Sasuke-kun," she smiled warmly.

With that I pulled the hoodie on over her head and picked her up again. She was blushing red, and she looked cute! _**'KAWAIIIIII!' **_Inner purred. '_Tell me about it!_' I agreed. Oh no, I just agreed with inner me, _**again**_!

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called.

"Hn?"

"Why are you carrying me?" She asked blushing.

'_Because I want to,_' I smirked, "Because you'll get sick if I let you stand on the cold roof floor."

"Oh, arigatou Sasuke-kun," she thanked me.

"I love you," I mumbled inaudibly.

"Nani, Sasuke-kun?" She asked me.

"Nothing," I looked away.

There she was in my arms, and I couldn't tell her a thing, not yet anyway. I was okay with fighting over her, but then again, she would decide the winner, I really couldn't take it if she hated me, or just saw me as a friend. She leaned rested her head on my chest. My heart started to pound again, she probably noticed but didn't say anything. "Sasuke-kun," she called me with that sugar sweet voice of hers.

'_**Oh say my name again please!'**_ Inner begged.

"Hn?" I replied.

"What do you want for Christmas?" She asked me.

"Ummm, nothing really," I replied. '_What I would really like is your heart Sakura, and a kiss with that,_' I thought deviously.

'_**Who are you and what have you done with that usra tunkicha Sasuke?'**_ Inner mocked.

"No really Sasuke-kun!" She pressed. "I wanna get you something you like!"

"Umm, I really don't know what I want," I told her.

"Oh, okay then, I'll just get you something then," she said her face dropping into a frown.

I hated seeing her frown. I decided to make her smile. In order to make her smile, I started tickle her, she started to squirm in my arm laughing. She was kicking and laughing my name, and waving her arms, until I couldn't hold her anymore, and I lost balance. We fell backwards I was sitting down, and she was sitting down in my lap. She was blushing madly. I couldn't help myself, her cuteness, her innocence, it _**made me**_ smirk. I could'nt help it. I picked her up and slowly stood.

"SAKURA!" A feminine voice called.

"That's my mother!" Sakura said. "Go quickly or she'll curse you forever!"

She pushed me and told me to leave quickly. I listened to her and jumped away.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

I was walking to school with another hoodie of mine on, well actually it was _**Itachi's**_ hoodie, but I had to wear something warm. It was baggy on me, but I didn't care. I think we were going skating today. If we weren't, I didn't care, I wasn't _that _good at skating. "Sasuke-kuuun," Ino purred as she jumped on me.

My right eye twitched and I looked at her annoyed. Did she _ever _up? "Get off of !" I commanded fiercely.

Ino decided to be obedient and got off of me. I went over to a bench and sat down. I looked down at the ground and when I looked up again, I found Naruto with a black eye. "Neji got you huh?" I smirked.

"Y-yeah," he replied looking down.

"Ohayo!" A sugar sweet voice called.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto called back.

"Eeeh! Naruto what happened to your eye?"Sakura asked.

"Neji caught him," I answered for Naruto, "So how did it go with your mother?"

"Oh, I told her I was watching the sun rise, and when she saw the hoodie, I told her you let me borrow it," Sakura replied.

"You can keep it if you want," I told her.

"N-no, Sasuke-kun, I have to give it back!" She stuttered blushing madly.

'_**Sooo cute, sooo very, very, very, cute!'**_ Inner drooled.

"Ohayo! My youthful cherry blossom!" Lee ran up to us.

'_**MY? MY? How many friggin' times do we got to tell ya SHE'S NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN OWN?'**_ Inner exploded.

"Ohayo Lee-san!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

I got up and walked away, I needed to punch something after that 'my', and I don't think cracking Lee's skull would make Sakura like me.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no need to worry about me Sakura, there's just something I need to do," I replied compressing my anger.

"Are you sure?" She pressed on.

"I'm fine Sakura, really," I replied as calmly as I could.

I walked behind the building, and punched the ground multiple times. Yes, I was like a bomb, and Lee had pulled the trigger and it was time for me to explode. To release the last bit of anger stored in me, I punched the wall of the school. That was a bad idea, because then all of the snow on the roof fell on to the ground, and on to me. I easily got out from underneath it though, so it was no big deal. I hurried back to where Sakura was, along with Lee and Naruto.

"Oi teme! When you left, there were a bunch of earthquakes! Did you feel them?" Naruto asked me.

'_Earthquakes really? Were my punches that stong?_'

"No, I didn't feel any earthquakes," I replied coolly.

"Wow really?" Lee asked confused. "What were you the cause of these quakes?"

"Hn."

"Sigoi, Sasuke-kun," Sakura admired me. _**(Note:Sigoi means awesome)**_

Lee looked depressed. What can I say, he brought it upon himself. "Ohayo, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto," Kakashi appeared out of no where, "oh ohayo Lee."

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei," Lee said energetically.

"Why are you here Kakashi?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Oh I came to tell you Gai, and I will be chaperoning your ice skating trip," Kakashi answered.

"Ooooh! Sensei you're coming with us?" Naruto asked.

"That's what he just said dobe," I answered.

The bell rang signaling us to go to file in. We entered the building and sat down in our usual seats. We went through the stupid lecture with them explaining how we shouldn't skate towards the center of the lake and all of that. Then we started to walk to walk towards the lake so that we could skate. We were lucky that they had rentals this year or else we would have had to skate with our shoes. I really don't wanna try that, especially since, I' m not very good at skating as it is.

When Sakura put her skates on she walked onto the ice and started to skate. On ice she transformed into swan, I swear, she jumped and twirled so gracefully. Everyone stopped to stare, but something when incredible wrong, Sakura was getting near the center of the lake, Kakashi wasn't warning her, and nobody seemed to notice. I rushed to get near her, and then SPLASH! She fell right into the center of the lake. I didn't think I just dove right into the lake after her. The second I made contact with the cold water I was in shock. The water was so cold, It made my whole being become numb in seconds, but my determination to save the drowning Sakura powered my muscles. I swam as fast as I could and caught her arm, and I pulled her up. I wrapped my arms around her waist and swam upward. When I finally reached the surface I pulled the both of us onto the ice. I instantly picked her up and skated away as fast as I could. I got of the ice and ran behind a bush and laid her down on the snow. There was a problem, she wasn't breathing. I had only one option. CPR. They taught us how to perform CPR saying it would come in handy. It was going to come in handy **right now**. I tipped her head up and placed my left hand over my right hand over her chest. I pushed 15 times, and put my head to the spot over her heart and listened, still nothing. I opened her mouth and placed mine on top of her and breathed in. She coughed and I instantly moved away. "S-Sasuke-k-kun?" She stuttered. Her lips were blue and she was shivering all over. I instantly picked her up and ran to my house. Now, I know you're all wondering come on Sasuke why didn't you take the poor girl home? My answer: because imagine walking up to a house, knocking on the door and saying, "Koneichiwa Haruno-san-," her mother would probably cut me off there, screaming why she was wet, and all of that.

I reached my house and unlocked the door quickly and dashed in. "S-Sasuke-k-kun, y-you c-could h-h-have t-taken m-me h-h-home," Sakura chattered.

"Sakura I have a large bath, and you really need to soak in hot water or you'll catch a cold," I managed to avoid chattering.

"A-arigatou S-Sasuke-k-kun."

"O-once you've taken your clothes off place them in the basket near the door, and-d, I-I'll come to pick it up so that, I can wash them for you," I told her, "and take your time so that your clothes can be clean by the time you're done."

"H-h-hai S-Sasuke-k-kun."

I set her down and waited for her to put her wet clothes in the basket so I could wash them for her. She opened the door and pushed the basket out, "A-arig-gat-you' S-Sasuk-ke-k-k-kun."

I didn't reply and hurried to the laundry room and threw her underwear into the small washing machine. You see, I have a big washing machine and a small washing machine, she needs her underwear more right now, so I decided to wash them first, especially since the big washing machine takes an hour to wash, and Sakura won't spend that much time in the bathroom. I still threw in her clothes in the big washing machine and hurried to take a nice warm bath my self. But before I did, I washed and dried my hands and went to my parent's room, I opened the closet, and looked for something Sakura could wear. My mom had a lot of dresses, but there was only one that actually seemed to be able to fit Sakura, since she wasn't yet as tall my mother was and I found it after searching for about 11 minutes.

With that I went into the bath Itachi and I used to share. I filled the tub up with warm water and went to check if the small washing machine. Her clothes were washed, I just grabbed them and put them in the dryer and left to take the bath. When I went into I hurriedly took all my clothes in order to have a fair amount of time in the warm water.

I didn't realize how cold I had been until I stepped in. The water was so warm. It felt so good! I felt my arms tingling with the warmth. "Ahhhh," I sighed in pleasure. Peace and quiet, or so I thought. _**'Can you believe Lee, he just stood there the whole time! We didn't need his help or anything, but….. Anyway, you kissed her!'**_

'_I did not!_

'_**You did too!'**_

'_Did not.'_

'_**Did too!'**_

'_Did not.'_

'_**Did too!'**_

'_Did not.'_

'_**Did too!'**_

'_Did not.'_

'_**Did too!'**_

'_Did not.'_

'_**Did too!'**_

'_Did not.'_

'_**Did too!'**_

'_That was CPR!'_

'_**So? You stilled kissed her,'**_ Inner crossed his arms.

I decided that I had spent enough time in the bath and got dressed. To my luck, the dryer had finished drying Sakura's underwear. So I rushed to the room, grabbed the dress and got her underwear out of the dryer, I always left at least two spare towels in each bathroom. I hurried to find some slippers and then I knocked on the door, "Sakura, I have clothes for you to change into, and some slippers."

"The door's unlocked Sasuke-kun, gomen, I forgot it opened'" she replied.

"Sakura, can you hold your breath underwater long enough for me to put everything near the tub, I know it sounds crazy, but what other choice do we have?" I asked her.

"O-okay Sasuke-kun," she answered. I heard her go under water and I slowly opened the door rushed to the counter near the bath tub and placed the slipper on the floor near the bath tub as well and hurried out. I had been looking at the floor that whole time.

I walked into the living room and started the fire. I didn't matches or anything, I had enough chakra to perform a jitsu. I just sat there by the fire, warming myself. I was wearing a navy blue hooddie. I was also wearing long dark grey sweat pants.

When Sakura walked in I started to remember that dress, and I started to remember why father didn't let my mother wear the dress very often. It had a large collar that exposed her collarbone. On her the dress reached the floor, but on my mother in would only reach her knees. The sleeves reached just a little below her elbows, on my mother they would reach a little above her wrist. The dress was black and it had the Uchiha crest on the front like it was some kind of logo. _**'KAWAIII! Sasuke, she's cute, she's innocent, she sweet, kind caring, and smart! Dang it man, don't let Lee get her, please don't!'**_ Inner said mentally shaking the living daylights out of me.

I guess I was staring at her, "Does it look weird on me?" She asked me looking down at the dress nervously.

"No, you look nice in that dress," I complemented. _**'WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN YOU LOOK AMAZING!'**_ Inner mentally drooled.

For this I thank Kami that I am in control and not inner. When I looked at Sakura she was tomato red. "Arigatou Guzaimusu, Sasuke-kun," she thanked me quietly.

"It's no big deal Sakura, I couldn't just let you drown, and I couldn't let you die even though you weren't breathing," I accidently let the last part slip out.

Sakura turned and faced me her eyes wide, "You p-performed CP-PR o-on me?" She stuttered.

I didn't answer, I just looked at the fire burning. Speaking of burning, the fire wasn't the only thing burning in the room, Sakura's cheeks were red-hot. I would have felt guilty for making her blush so much if she didn't look so cute. _**'Are you okay usra tunkichi?'**_ Inner said mentally putting his hand on my forehead. _**'Do you have a fever or something? Because you're sound a lot like me! Your awesome inner self! I wanna name other than inner! Let's call me-,"**_

'_Usra tunkichi," _I suggested.

'_**Urusai! Let's call me Agent S, nah that's too long, umm how about the Awesome inner, no that's even longer. Umm how about…"**_

"_How about inner?' _I suggested again.

'_**Inner! That's perfect! I LOVE it!'**_ Inner said with heart shaped eyes.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want me to make you something to eat? I mean as thanks," Sakura asked me.

"No it's okay Sakura-,"

"No I insist, please let me make it up to you," she interrupted me.

Her big eyes were looking at me pleadingly. How could I resist, I was an Uchiha, and we don't lose, I couldn't let Sakura win. "Fine," I gave in. I lost to a girl. _**'A really cute girl,'**_ Inner added.

I didn't bother with him since, "What do you want to eat Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Surprise me," I smirked at her.

"Umm okay, I will!" She said energetically, "do you like foreign foods?"

"_What_ foreign foods?" I interrogated.

"Well, I have a small range, because Ino and I were competing to see who could know the most foreign foods, or the most recipes in all, sooo-,"

"Sakura just give me the choices," I interrupted her, that mentioning of Ino being better than her in any way made me irritated. No girl, and I mean _**no girl**_ is better than the beautiful cherry blossom.

"Umm, well I know a few American, and one Italian, and umm, I know how to make Arabian foods too," she blushed.

I know what American foods are like, since I saw Ino's cooking once. She happened to give me a plate and it didn't look too good. I don't want to judge her, it may just be that the foods they are weird to me, since I like Japanese food. I bet the Italian one is pasta, or maybe pizza. Arabian food, wonder what that's like.

"You know what Sakura, make anything you like, whether it's Japanese or Arabian, I don't care, make what ever you can," I answered.

"Hai Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped as she went into the kitchen.

I decided to follow her. It would be fun to watch her cook. When I got close to the door I noticed she found the apron. She put it on and tied it. I turned my face away, _'Damn you Sakura, why are you so __**cute?**__' _

'_**I know huh?'**_ Inner said smugly.

I turned back around and found her washing tomatoes, yummy, cucumbers, lettuce, green onions, and parsley, along with some green leafy thing, I have no idea what it is. She began to chop and dice them expertly scraping them off the board into a small stainless steel bowl. Then she took pieta bread out from one of my cabinets. I like pieta bread, it tastes good plain, and it also tastes good with tomatoes. She turned the stove on to a light fire and started to put the pieta bread on it. She put just two pieces on before placing then on a small circular soup bowl. She covered the cut veggies, which were obviously some kind of salad, in the fridge.

Something told me should take hours, so I decided to go in and help her. "Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" She looked at me confused.

"Nothing, I just decided to help you, that's all," I answered.

That's when I noticed a fish fillet on a plate on the counter. What was she planning to do with it? Now I know it's like: you sure have a lot of food Sasuke. See thing is, I do shopping that lasts me at least a week, if not two. I happened to buy fish fillets last time and since I don't use spices, and since they somehow don't expire, al these spices were left over from when my mother used to cook. Now that I mention it, Sakura really reminds me of my mother when she's in the kitchen, wearing that apron, and cooking so expertly. Hmm, I wonder, "Do you help your mother in the kitchen?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah I do! I enjoy cooking," she smiled brightly.

I saw her take out pepper, onions, lemons and carrots. She went over and washed the pepper, carrots, and lemons, I never bought pepper, wait, last time I took Naruto grocery shopping with me. I would kill that dobe, but Sakura needed this ingredient so I won't, not yet anyway. Sakura put the lemons and pepper on a plate before taking a small knife out of the drawer. She quickly and deftly shaved the carrots. Then she turned to face me, "Sasuke-kun, thanks for the offer, but I can't find anything for you to do really, it's a simple recipe really, soo-,"

"You call all that simple?" I raised an eyebrow, was she serious?

"Y-yes," she stuttered nervously, "I-I just wanted to say that you can go do something entertaining or useful, because I know watching me is boring."

"No, watching you is entertaining," I corrected her.

"Really?" She asked me confused.

I nodded, "It's like watching a cooking show without the cook bragging about how good their dish is."

She giggled and turned to get back to work. Washing the onion she had been peeling while talking to me. I noticed the clock on the kitchen wall and noticed she had been at work for 40 minutes; so she had been here for about three hours, but I had spent less than and hour with her. I also noticed that her clothes must clean by now, so I walked out the kitchen and to the laundry room. I was right. I took her clothes out and placed them in the dryer, before heading back to the kitchen. I found that Sakura was crying, "What's wrong Sakura? Are you okay?" I asked as calmly as I could manage. '_Did she cut her finger? Oh, I shouldn't have let her cook,'_ I panicked.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun, it's just the onions," She gave me a teary smile.

"Oh," What else could I say?

I watched her dice the peppers, and the carrots, then she placed then in another small stainless steel bowl and slice the lemons in half before squeezing one top of the veggie mix and applying spices and salt. She then mixed them with around with a spoon and started to wash the fish fillet and place it on a clean plate, before she cut it into four large pieces. Then she began to stuff them with the mix she just made before taking out a metal tray and placing the fish in it, and place it in the oven and setting it to the desired temperature. I guess she was finished, but decided to make lemon juice, not lemonade though. When she was done she left then in the juicer and washed the part with the pulp and seeds. Then she started to do the dishes. I wasn't gonna let her. She made lunch, I'll do the dishes. I walked up to her, "Move aside Sakura."

I expected her to be the obedient girl she was and listen to me, but, "No I made the mess, I'll clean up after my self."

"No you made the food, so I'll clean up," I argued.

"You are being nice to me, so I need to thank you," she replied wittily.

I grabbed her hand as she reached for the knife, I lifted it quickly up so that she couldn't grab it, but she somehow managed to.

"Leave me to clean up, or I will stab you," she threatened. _**'Oooh, I like her threat, but she wouldn't do that, not to me, I mean us,'**_ Inner purred.

"I know you won't," I told her.

He lowered her head and sweat dropped. Hah, I win. "Please Sasuke-kun, let me do the dishes," Sakura pleaded.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Yes."

I was surprised with her answer, but, "No."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"I knew you would agree with me Sasuke-kun!" She was sharp and hard to trick, cool.

"I never agreed," I answered.

"But you just said yes," she whined.

"I didn't mean it," I snapped back, why was she so keen on washing the dishes?

"Yes you did, now let go of me," she snatched her hand away from me and continued with the dishes.

When she put the knife and sponge down I lifted her up from her waist, "Hey! Put me down!" She giggled in my arms.

With the way we were acting, I wonder if we could be considered a couple, but then again we weren't, yet. I placed her down on the couch and dashed to the kitchen where I continued the dishes.

"Sasuke-kun!" She came in after I grabbed the sponge and placed her hand on mine.

The touch sent electricity going through my body. "Sakura, let me do the dishes!" I told her. "Go add spices to the salad or something."

"Fine," she pouted and washed her hands before she took the salad out of the fridge, looking at the clock on the wall. "And it's called seasoning."

"I knew that."

I finished doing the dishes quickly and turned to find her tossing the salad. After that she started to crunch the now crisp pieta bread into smaller pieces. Then she looked at the wall again, "two more minutes," she muttered.

"I'm doing the dishes after lunch," she informed me.

"No."

"Please Sasuke-kun," she whined.

"No."

"I'm not letting you win this time," she said playfully, while putting on oven mitts.

My mouth watered at the smell of the stuffed fish fillet she had made. It smelled yummy. I watched her set the table. I decided not to argue this time since, I was gonna argue with her on who would do the dishes later. She placed salad in one of the two plates she placed in front of my seat and then a piece of fillet on the other one. "Add as much of the bread as you want to the salad, and as much lemon juice as you want to the fish," she smiled warmly.

I decided to start with the salad, I placed a fair amount of the crisp bread ate a spoonful. It tasted so gooood! I decided to try the fish, it tasted okay, then I added some lemon juice and it tasted magnificent! "You're cooking of foreign foods is impressive," I complemented.

"Arigatou guzaimasu, Sasuke-kun, they're both Arabian, if I'm correct," she smiled happily.

We had lunch and then it was time to do the dishes. I was happened to be faster, so I grabbed all the dishes and placed them in the sink. Sakura was right on my heel, but then, knock, knock, knock. Someone knocked on the door.

"Why don't you go get that?" Sakura asked smirking at me.

I grabbed her by the elbow and tugged her to the door with me, "hey!"

She walked along with me without complaining or struggling. When I opened the door, it was her parents. Oh crap.

"Sakura dear, are you alright?" Her mother gasped hugging her tightly.

"Did, he do anything to you?" Her father asked her worriedly. I already hate this man.

"N-no! Sasuke-kun save my life! And her brought me back here and gave me dry clothes, so I wouldn't get sick!" Sakura said hurriedly, blushing madly.

"Why don't you come in?" I invited her parents into my house.

These people obviously didn't trust teenage boys. "How did you know I was here?" She asked her parents, as we led them to the living room.

"Oh a boy named Rock, Lee told us that Uchiha,Sasuke had run off in the middle of a field trip carrying our freezing cold and wet daughter," her mother said as she sat down by the fire.

Her mother also had pink hair, but she had purple eyes, not Sakura's gorgeous green ones. "Thank you for taking care of our daughter," her father smiled at me.

Sakura had her father's eyes, they were green, just like hers. "Your welcome," I replied fake smiling back.

I don't smile very often as you can already tell.

"Was, was this your mother's dress?" Sakura's mother hesitated.

"Yes," I replied dropping my fake smile and looking in her direction, "I think it looks really good on Sakura though."

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun," she blushed.

.. Somebody pounded on the door.

I got up and went to answer it. Guess who it was, who else would be so loud? Naruto. When I opened the door, he instantly started to scream in my face, "Teme, Sakura-chan's parents are coming to your house, you are in a lot of trouble, they were really angry when they heard that you, a **boy** took her!"

"You're five minutes too late," I told him irritated.

"Oh, suman, hahaha," Naruto laughed drubbing the back of his head sheepishly before leaving, what a dobe.

I closed the door and walked back to find Sakura in the living room with her parents, she was busy telling them that we had lunch together, when she remembered something, and I did too, she instantly jumped off the sofa and we both dashed to the kitchen reaching the sink at the same time. We started to fight over the sponge, "Sakura give it here!" I ordered her.

"No! I said I wouldn't let you win this time!" She tugged on the sponge.

Her parents walked on us arguing over the sponge, I bet we looked ridiculous. Each of us had a hand on either edge of the sink and our shoulders were pressed together as we fought over the sponge. We were both startled when we started to hear laughter. Sakura and I dropped the sponge at the same time and turned around to find her parents laughing. "I swear they're just like a married couple!" Her mother giggled. _**'MARRIED? Can our love really last that long?'**_ Inner wondered. Sakura was bright red, I didn't blush however, you just gotta love that Uchiha pride. Sakura instantly made a grab for the sponge, but I pushed the stack of plates away. She didn't admit defeat, instead she washed the silverware. "I called doing the dishes first," she told me.

"So I don't care, you made me a great meal, now let me express my gratitude!" I said as I made a grab for the sponge. Sakura swiftly moved it out of my reach. She was good, I had to admit. "Give me the sponge, or else," I threatened.

"Or else wha-hahahahaha!" Sakura started giggling as I started to tickle her tummy. That's when I grabbed the sponge and did dipped it in the dish washing formula, before I started to scrub the plate. "I win," I told her.

"No, not yet," she smiled evilly. _**'Awww even when she has an evil smile she looks adorable!'**_ Inner purred.

"Give me the sponge, or I'll convince Ino that you were using me to make her jealous!" She threatened.

"Why would I try to make Ino, of all girls, jealous?" I asked her.

"I don't know, she'll be annoying you for a long time now, thinking you love her and all," she teased me.

"Fine," it was my turn to pout and hand the sponge over.

"See I told you I would win," she stuck her tongue out at me.

I turned around and he parents were staring daggers at me. Oh crap. "What have you been doing with our daughter?" Her father asked in an ominous tone.

"I've been taking her out for hot chocolate," I answered automatically.

"Really?" Her father pressed.

"Yes, Otou-san, Sasuke-kun has been taking me out for hot chocolate ever since two days ago!" Sakura chirped.

'_**What else could I be doing with your daughter? We're, well, **__he's__** not perverted! Or driven by his hormones, no he never listens to them and keeps them here in his head!'**_Inner glared at me.

"Oh okay," her father said slowly.

I'm guessing they didn't like me tickling Sakura, that's what made them suspicious. Oh god, can't I ever be at peace with Sakura? She finished doing the dishes and dried her hands. "Well, we need to go home now, come on Sakura," her mother smiled warmly at me, "thank you again for saving our daughter's life, Sasuke-kun."

Of course older people call me Sasuke-kun too. "You're welcome," I replied, "but don't you think Sakura will get cold in just that dress?"

I took off my hoodie and gave it to Sakura, "N-no, Sasuke-kun, the dress is enough!" She tried to reject my offer.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun, I'll give her my coat," her father said firmly, "now put your hoodie back on, I don't that t-shirt of yours will be enough."

I did as I was told and bid them farewell. I was gonna kill Lee. I walked back in, there was one piece of stuffed fish left. I put it on a plate and wrapped it in plastic film wrap before placing it in the fridge. The food she had made tasted amazing. She looked adorable in that dress, Sakura really made my day.

I smirked as I sat down next to the fire, and then the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said questioningly.

"OI TEME! Leisten don't tell Neji where I am okay, he's coming to your house, okay, don't tell him I'm at the café, please!" Naruto begged.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "See y adobe, Neji's here," I replied shutting the phone off.

"Hello Hyuuga," I opened the door for him.

"Listen Uchiha, I don't have time for you, where's Naruto?" Neji said calmly but quickly.

"Why?" I asked irritated.

"I need to kill him." He replied.

"Oh he ran away with Hinata again?" I smirked.

"Yeah, now where is he?" Neji asked me irritated.

"What makes you think I would know?"

"He obviously called you telling you I was coming over here."

"Yeah, he told me **not** to tell you that he was at the café," I answered.

"Thanks," Neji took off.

What's with people coming to my house today? Humph. Well, Naruto's gonna get a beating, might as well go watch, then, I'll continue my gift shopping.

DEEEEET! That meant Sakura's clothes were dry. I'll get them later. _**'Chotto matte, we didn't go on our date today. Well, looks like it was delayed till tomorrow then, in your face Lee.'**_ Inner reminded me, smirking.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**The dishes part was weird I know but it happens with my mother everytime my uncle's wife comes over and starts to do the dishes, I just stand and watch, because I don't like doing the dishes. These are real dishes, and I've tried this before, because 1.I've been to an Arabian restaurant, the food was **_**great, **_**and, I don't think the fish is Arabian, maybe just something my mom found on line, and I didn't have the luxury of browsing the net for Japanese foods.**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**Special thanks to: ~.Love **(Sorry, your name was always .Love, I don't know why though)

**~CutiepieSakura123**

**~Mizuki-chan Uchiha**

**~Timber Wolf Purity**

**~SakuRabx-chan**

**~starlight1765**

**~michiko-naoki**


	5. Chapter 5: Spying on Lee is Hell

**THANK YOU Mizuki-chan Uchiha for the date idea, I love you! ;D**

Chapter 5: Spying on Lee with Naruto is Hell.

I was walking down the streets to Sakura's house as I always did. The only difference was that I had her clothes with me this time. As I walked down the street, I couldn't help but think about what Neji did to Naruto. That usratonkachi. He got another black eye, if he wasn't a ninja, he would have been beat up, either way, Hinata got in the way and they both stopped.

I climbed into an already open window? Why was it open? I walked into her room and set the clothes down on her bed. When I looked back at the window I noticed a paper with an arrow pointing up. She had woken up before me, now I won't have an excuse to carry her. I saw her head poking over the edge of her roof. I climbed up and saw her smiling at me. _**'Too cute, must look away, the cuteness is blinding,'**_ Inner acted all dramatic, covering his eyes. I completely loathe my hormones, they are the most annoying, stupid, things in my body! _**'OI! Who you callin' stupid, usratonkachi?'**_ Inner yelled at me.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted, stopping me from snapping back at my inner.

"Ohayo," I greeted coolly, "looks like you'll be spending the day out with me again."

"Nani?" Sakura looked at me wide-eyed, I couldn't see her blush very well, but I could tell she was blushing. "Oh, no sorry Sasuke-kun, but you didn't let me do all the dishes yesterday, so-,"

"So? I still asked you out, and we didn't go," I interrupted.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I don't want you to waste your time with me, you could be training or...or doing something important!" She stuttered nervously.

"I wouldn't be wasting my time, I actually like talking to you," I told her, feeling light warmth on my cheeks.

"I kind of noticed, you actually talk four or more complete sentences when you're around me," Sakura giggled.

The sky started to get lighter, so I walked closer to Sakura to watch the sunrise. When the sun was fully in the sky, Sakura walked back down into her room, but not before saying she'd see me at school. It was a weekend, but it was like a meeting place for all of us now.

When I got there, Naruto marched up to me his right eye twitching with fury, "TEME! I thought I told you _**not**_ to tell Neji!"

"Well, I told him that you told me not to tell him that you were at the café," I replied in a monotone.

"I never knew you could be so stupid," Naruto replied, "the so-called genius, is this stupid?"

"Urursai Naruto," I glared at him.

"Oh, how'd it go with Sakura-chan's parents?" Naruto asked excited.

'_**His mood changes pretty fast,'**_ Inner commented.

'"_I swear they're just like a married couple!"__'_ I remembered.

"Ummm, I think it went okay, but I'm not sure if they like me," I told him.

"Oh okay," Naruto replied sheepishly.

"You're really getting beat up."

"Yeah, well I don't want to be violent in front of Hinata-chan unless I have to, ya know?"

"Hn."

"Ohayo!" Sakura cheered as she came running up to us.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto called back.

"Oh Naruto! Hinata is so happy! But she's so embarrassed too," Sakura smiled at him.

"Heh, heh, heh," Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ohayo, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke," Kakashi poofed out of no where.

"Ohayo!" Naruto and Sakura greeted in union.

If Kakashi was here I'm sure there was something behind his visit, the only question: what?

"Oh Sasuke, I needed to talk to you," he looked at me.

_**'I have a bad feeling about this,'**_ inner told me, and I couldn't agree more.

"What?" I looked at him warily.

"It's better if you come off to the side with me," Kakashi told me, I could feel him smirking evilly.

Just what did this pervert want? I followed him reluctantly, not wanted to let Sakura slip out of my sight, but I wasn't gonna let my perverted sensei know about my "liking" for Sakura.

_**'Liking? BAHAHAHAHA! More like you love her! Imagine that Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura,'**_ Inner mentally moved his hands like when someone was showing another person "the big picture", _**'BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That doesn't sound half bad actually.'**_

"I want to congratulate on successfully saving and performing CPR on Sakura," Kakashi snapped me out my thoughts, "I can't help but notice how differently you've been acting around her Sasuke."

"Shut up," I look down allowing my bangs to cover my slightly flushed face, '_damn this pervert knew!'_

"Oooh, seems my hunch was right wasn't it Sasuke?" Kakashi continued to taunt me, bending down with his hands on his knees to look at my face.

"What hunch?" I look away.

"You have absolutely no idea what my hunch may be?" Kakashi continued to look at me, smiling goofily under his mask.

"No."

"Does the fantasy of '_**Uchiha**_, Sakura' ring a bell?"

"You damn pervert," I know I swore at my meddling sensei.

"So my hunch was right," he stood up straight chuckling.

I couldn't deny that it was so I merely asked, "What makes you think it's just a fantasy?"

"My hunch is definitely right," Kakashi nodded, "oh and to answer your question she's bound to grow out of her title as a fangirl of yours and move on."

'_Hah! See I told you she would forget me someday!'_ I snapped at inner.

'_**Oh shut up! Just because that stupid pervert said she **__might__** doesn't mean she **__will__**!'**_Inner recoiled.

"I don't think so," I smirked at my sensei.

"Well she might not if you continue to treat her nicely like you are right now," Kakashi replied.

"She won't," I assured him.

"We'll see."

"Yes we will."

"Ohayo gozaimasu! My youthful cherry blossom!" That annoying twit that was convinced he owned Sakura greeted.

My right eye twitched with annoyance, and I pulled him by the ear the other side of the school before Sakura had to chance to reply or say anything to me. I slammed him against the back of the building, hard. "Listen you twit, I've told you before, and I will tell you again, because this is the only thing I will never get tired of telling you," I growled, "Sakura is not owned by you, she is not an object you can possess, and she will never, ever, be **yours**, I assure you, she will be _**mine**_."

"On the contrary, I will not hand her to someone as un-youthful as yourself," Lee shot back.

"We'll just see, you call her _**my**_ Sakura-san one more time and I won't be so merciful," I growled at him.

"Sasuke-kun, Lee-san?" A voice as sweet as honey called.

"Hai," Lee and I answered in union causing us to look at each other with loathe and disgust.

Sakura walked and saw me and Lee glaring daggers at one another, but my daggers were sharper. "What's wrong?" She stared at us confused.

"Nothing," I answered, looking at her.

"So Sakura-san, will you give me the honor of taking you on a date?" Lee asked her.

"Sorry, but because of that '**inciden****t**' my lunch with Sakura was cancelled," I butt in.

"No it wasn't I know you and _**my**_ Sakura-san had lunch together yesterday, so that counts," Lee told me.

He may have a new hair cut, he may not look like a dork, and he may have one or two girls occasionally following him, but he was still, Lee, the idiot who thought that Sakura was a possession, an animal, a worthless object that could be owned, or claimed even though he didn't have any right over her. _**'We warned him right?'**_Inner asked.

BAM! I sent Lee flying back a little bit over three meters. "How many times do I have to tell you," I said trying to maintain my composure in front of Sakura, "Sakura is not an object you can possess!"

I felt a pair of eyes rest on my back, and I dared a glance back. Sakura was looking at me with crimson cheeks and her eyes revealed her shock. I put my hands in my pockets and decided to walk away, deciding that my work here was done.

As I walked past Sakura, she dashed towards Lee who was holding onto his stomach wincing in pain. When I was about to turn around the corner, I saw Neji and behind him stood his timid cousin Hinata. Naruto was gulping nervously. "Oi Hyuuga!" I called getting his attention. "I think it's obvious that both your cousin and my block-head teammate are both interested in each other."

"What makes you think that Uchiha?" Neji growled at me.

"Did you ever notice the way she blushes around Naruto, and the fact that Naruto is trying to take her out on more and more dates? Or are you too blind to notice that?" I asked a smug smirk tugging my lips. "Oh and I would also appreciate it if you stopped beating up my teammate, he's a lousy ninja as it is already, he'll only be worse if you keep on beating him up."

"Oi Teme! I'm not a lousy ninja!" Naruto protested.

"Tch," Neji looked at his cousin that was blushing such a crazy shade of red, it was inhuman.

Neji then turned around and gave me an irritated look. "YOSH!"

I absolutely do **NOT** like the sound of a happy Lee. Whaddaya know, he just ran and stuck his tongue out at me because, no, no, NO! _**'Noooo! Sakura-chan! Mine, my precious, beautiful, smart, cute, amazing, kind, superb, fantastic kunoichi!'**_ Inner complained dramatically.

'_Shut up! You're making me feel like a hypocrite!_' I snap at inner.

It depresses me to say this, but it looks like Sakura will be having lunch with _**him**_. Naruto was gonna tag along on my spy mission.

Out of pure anger and jealously, I made a snowball and threw it at Lee, who failed at dodging it. That was one hell of a swat to the face. He looked at me and threw a snowball, that I dodged easily. "As expected of Sasuke-kun!"

I would have thrown a snowball at Ino, but then she was a girl, and I had my pride to look after. So I merely ignored her and dodged the snowball that head in my direction, and wow, Lee's ball whacked Ino right in the face, making her furious. She made a ball and threw it at Lee, who dodged, and it was about to hit Sakura, but _I_ interfered; I caught the ball when it was just a centimeter away from Sakura's angelic face. Nothing and I mean nothing will bruise or scar that beautiful face of hers. "Sugoi," I heard Sakura whisper. I then tossed a snow ball that landed on Naruto's head, making him angry enough to join the game, and then Naruto hit Neji with a snowball and soon we broke out into a snowball fight.

Later on Sakura and I were caught making a snow man, I once stopped to stare at her before I looked away to make she didn't notice that I was mesmerized by her beauty. After that incident, I found her staring at me, so I looked up and our eyes just locked at the spot. I didn't move, I only breathed. Her eyes, they captivated me. None of us broke the silence, nor did we try to look away, we just continued to look at each other's eyes, and my heart's pace got faster. She was the only thing in my world; I couldn't hear or see anything else. I resisted the urge to lean forward, damn that inner he is starting to have an influence on me. Hey where is inner? Is he just as mesmerized as I am to have actually shut up?

We sat there for a while, just looking into each others eyes. My eyes, there's nothing special about them, they're black, but hers they're that mesmerizing green. "Sakura-san!" Lee sings out, that annoying little devil. "Time for our '**date**'!"

"NAANI?" Naruto erupts from the sidelines, his eyes now saucers.

'_**D-D-DA-DA-DATE? WHAT IN THE HELL? WHE-WHEN THE HELL WERE THEY GOING OUT ON A DATE?'**_ Inner erupted.

'_You idiot, we had figured that out when he so childishly stuck his tongue out at us,'_ I snapped at inner.

I maintained my composure. I am an Uchiha and I have trained myself to maintain my composure in all situations. Date eh? I'll enjoy spying, like I said, I was dragging Naruto with me. Why the hell am I going so far just for a single girl? I have no idea whatsoever. "Neh, neh, Sasuke," Naruto nudged me, "wanna spy on them?"

I merely nodded. "Yosh!" Naruto elbowed the air behind him in delight.

"Ah Naruto-kun, are you happy that Sakura-san is going on a date with me?" Lee asked.

"Wha? What makes you th-"

"Lee-san you said it was just lunch, you never said it was a 'date'," Sakura interrupted Naruto.

"Ahaha- hai hai, just lunch," Lee rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

"Sayonara Lee, Sakura," I said.

"Don't be saying that, I might see you again today," Lee smiled cockily.

_**(AN**__ (Akemi's Note)__**: In Japan when you say sayonara that means you don't intend or expect to meet that person again in the same day)**_

"I hope not," I muttered before leaving, Naruto tailing behind me.

"Oi teme, why are you leaving?" He asked me.

"Because Naruto when you spy you don't directly follow the person around," I answered him coolly.

"Of course you don't but they're going the complete other way," Naruto said before I turned a sharp corner and started the other way keeping me eyes on them the whole time, "oh, I get it now!"

"Urusai usratonkachi, or we'll get caught," I whispered.

Naruto hmphed and turned to look the other way. We walked towards a fancy sushi restaurant and kept our eyes on Sakura and Lee. They walked in and took seats on the balcony like porch. This really does make life easier, since it was a platform on raised stilts. Naruto and I crouched underneath the stilts and listened intently as we stared through the small spaces in between the planks that the platform was made out of.

"Aaahh! Lee-san, this is such an amazing restaurant!" Sakura exclaimed her eyes bright.

"Honto? (really?)" Lee blushed and closed his eyes in a nervous manner. "It's a new restaurant that just opened up, so I decided to bring you to it."

"Arigatou Lee-san!" Sakura smiled.

A waitress showed up and took their orders. As they waited Lee asked Sakura, "Um, Sakura-san."

"Hm?"

"How do you feel towards Sasuke-kun?" Lee asked.

I think Naruto was as shocked as I was because he didn't say anything; though I just couldn't trust that Naruto would remain quiet so I pressured his mouth with my hands to make sure he didn't say anything.

"Oi teme!" Naruto said in a muffled whisper.

"Urusai, usratonkachi," I swore at him.

Sakura giggled nervously, she was about to answer when a waitress came and put down the appetizers, stopping her in her tracks. I wanted to murder that waitress, but I knew how to keep my cool. "Why so tense teme?" Naruto smirked at me.

I made sure that I didn't let my fist move. "Why do you want to know Lee-san?" Sakura asked him.

Lee looked flustered. 'HA-HA BASTARD! Yeah you go Sakura! DON'T YOU LET HIM ASK YOU QUESTIONS TO GET AHEAD OF ME!' Inner cheered.

'Me?' I questioned.

'I MEAN US! Sheesh Sasuke, no need to worry I'll share,' Inner waved his hand at me in a shooing manner.

"W-well, um, Sakura-san, you do know I like you?" Lee looked down blushing, "very, very, much, I'm willing to die for you."

That last comment made Sakura look at him with bewilderment. Her cheeks turned red. The air was tense between them. I was cursing wildly under my breath. "Oi Sasuke, there's no need to be so vicious," Naruto whispered.

Their orders arrived and they ate in silence for a while. As they ate the sun was setting; and when they were done and Lee had paid, he decided to take her home. Naruto and I followed them quietly. Naruto's stealth skills were equal to mine, which made things really easy. They reached Sakura's house, and Naruto and I hid behind the wall of the house next door.

"Arigatou Lee-san," Sakura gave Lee a kiss on the cheek, before she headed into her house.

Lee looked so happy he could faint. 'YOU BUSHY BROWED BASTARD! LET ME HAVE A GO AT HIM SASUKE! LET ME GRAB HIM AND CHOKE HIM! AND SLAUGHTER HIM! AND BEAT HIM INTO A BLOODY PULP!' Inner raged.

'Urusai, she's given up on me,' I shut Inner up.

I looked down, you know what they say; you never realize what you've had until you've lost it. "Don't give up yet Sasuke, that could have been just a mere thank you, she didn't kiss him here," Naruto pointed to his mouth.

"It doesn't matter Naruto, I've lost," I sighed.

"No you didn't!" He yelled at me. "If you're going to give up so easily, then I don't see why you tried! Keep going until she makes it official that she doesn't like you!"

I looked at Naruto stunned and confused. "Listen here Sasuke," He roughly grabbed my collar and pulled me to face him, "if you're going to give up so easily then you don't deserve her, not one bit! And if you're giving up it proves to show you don't love her enough to keep fighting for her!"

I blinked at Naruto, and was depressed to admit it, "You're right."

"Now keep fighting till the very end!" Naruto released me just as roughly as he had grabbed me.

I nodded and then headed home, "go have fun with your Hinata-chan."

"Ja ne!" Naruto replied before running off.

I was going to win. I told Kakashi it wasn't a fantasy. 'Now that's the way to go Sasuke!' Inner mentally gave me a slap on the back.

I headed home, changed, and went to sleep. I was tired and annoyed. It was only an hour or so later that I woke up to the sounds of screams. I didn't care to change out of my pajamas, before grabbing my shuriken holster and pack hastily shoving the holster on my thigh, and attaching the pack to the back of my pants and dashing out the door at top speed.

I was dashing to Sakura's house, knocking out the ambushers and blocking their attacks. I saw Kakashi on my way, and he was rather busy. I continued to slash my way towards Sakura's house. My heart was pounding so hard against my ribs, I thought it might fracture them. My breathing was heavy from worry, and I had an empty feeling in the pits of my stomach. When I arrived I saw two of the army of shinobi that were ambushing us dragging Sakura out of her house, with her struggling. Then I saw her father and mother dragged out with blades pressed to their necks. Fury blinded me, I trembled with anger, and for some reason, my desire to kill grew viciously. I dashed at thugs holding Sakura's parents, I slashed them easy, and then I headed to the thugs holding Sakura. I was so furious I found it very hard not to beat them into bloody pulps. However, I sure did beat them senseless. I then noticed two kunai heading towards her mother. I didn't have time to block them and took them in on my back. I slashed the person who threw the kunais, and coughed out blood.

"Take your wife to my house, Haruno-san," I told him picking up Sakura bridal style and dashing towards my house.

I noticed them follow me. I was rather thankful. I was running slower than usual. When I arrived, I was panting heavily. Her parents were behind me, thank God! I had left the door open in my hurry, but thankfully no one dared to come to this deserted area. We entered and I locked the door. I dragged them down into my dark basement. I lit the torches and locked the trap door that led to my basement hastily. I continued to cough out more and more blood.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura looked at me worried, a frown gracing her features, "we need to get you to a hospital."

"No," I coughed out a little bit more blood, "I'll be fine."

"You're not fine! You're coughing out blood and saying you're fine?" Sakura was crying.

"Sasuke-kun, where do you keep your first-aid kit?" Sakura's mom asked me.

"I know!" Sakura jumped to her feet. "I saw them when I was here the last time!"

The next thing we knew Sakura had jumped up and was about to run into my house alone. I instantly jumped and followed her. "You go and rest!" She commanded me forcefully.

"Sakura, this is nothing, relax," I tried to comfort her.

"But-"

"I've taken worse hits before, this is nothing."

"No, I'm going to go get it!" Sakura said as she ran out of the basement into my house.

"Sakura!" I called, trying to get her to comeback to the safe confines of the basement.

I heard her scream as the door flew open. "Well, well, I didn't expect to find a princess in this deserted compound," yet another thug hit on Sakura.

I threw my fist at him, just for him to catch it. "Hou, am I hitting on your girlfriend?" The thug taunted.

"Tch," I attempted to kick him.

He didn't dodge it, but grabbed my other wrist and nailed me to the ground. "You shouldn't be pushing yourself too hard," he said obviously checking out the bloody wounds on my back, where the kunais had been.

I got this crazy idea; I kicked backwards, not knowing where my blow had landed. Though it must have landed somewhere sensitive, since his grip had loosened, and I pulled my wrists free, and I elbowed him on his head, knocking him out. I didn't notice that there were others thugs, and I got hit by a bunch of needles. It hurt, but I tried not to show it. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura whimpered.

I wondered if I really looked that bad. As much as I wanted to look at Sakura and see if she was okay, I beat up the thugs in front of me. It was then that Kakashi finally showed up, not that I expected him to. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I saw you carrying Sakura back to your house, I wanted to see how you were doing," Kakashi replied casually.

"I'm doing just fine," and that's when my body deceived me, I coughed up blood.

"I see," Kakashi taunted, "let me collect these thugs and take them to Tsunade-sama for questioning."

I watched Kakashi pick up the four thugs bodies and walk away. That's when I noticed Sakura was gone. My heart pounded rapidly in my chest. Where did she go? Did the thugs have other comrades? I dashed up the stairs and into my parents' former room to find her getting the first-aid kit. I breathed out in relief.

Sakura's head snapped towards the sound; and then she breathed out a sigh of relief too. She got down and walked over to me. "Sasuke-kun, can you please sit down on the bed?" Sakura asked me politely.

'Politely? Are you kidding me? That was damn cute!' Inner pestered me.

Either way, I complied with her request and sat next to her on the bed.

(PAUSE IT! Hello, I would like to tell you that there will be absolutely NO Lemons in any of my stories. Why? 1. They are disgusting 2. Yes, I found out what a lemon is, so I think it's effin' disgusting! they are way too young. Thank you!)

Sakura pulled out all of the needles, causing me to wince each time. She applied rubbing alcohol and bandages. Now come the wounds on my back. I saw her cheeks turn a bright red as she asked me to "remove my shirt." I slid it off as though I had absolutely no problem. Her cheeks only reddened even more. I'm only thirteen, but with the amount of training I've been doing, I have the mere outline of a four pack, even though I'm aiming for eight. (A/N: He trades out his packs for a big tummy in Shippuden,)

I had to lay face down in order for her to be able to clean my wounds and all. That burned like crazy. I always tried my best not to make a sound, but a slight grunt of pain always escaped me. After she was done cleaning the wounds, I was wrapped in bandages and that was it. "Okay, I'm all done," Sakura chirped as she finished wrapping the bandage around my torso.

"Arigatou, Sakura," I murmured.

When I looked over at Sakura she was still blushing madly with her eyes glued to the floor. Walking over to her I lifted her chin up to look me in the eyes, giving her an inquiring look, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes!" Sakura jumped back. "E-everything's all right. Let's go back down stairs to the basement, my parents are probably wondering what we're doing up here."

Sakura hurried out the door and I smirked at her actions. _**'Yeah, I bet you that Lee could never make her act like that,'**_ Inner smirked folding his arms across his chest.

'Only I can make Sakura act like that,' I smirked back.

_**'Only **__we__** can make Sakura act like that,'**_ Inner protested.

Mentally rolling my eyes, I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on even though it was ripped. I hurried to the basement, thankfully all the Harunos were present and okay. Wait, where's Sakura? As I turned to look for Sakura I heard the parents discussing something. "-completely approve, he's quite the young man," Sakura's mother spoke.

"I still don't approve, he seems far too murderous," Sakura's father spoke.

"He just saved our daughter again, I just don't think he could ever be so vengeful to actually kill Sakura if she gets in his way," Sakura's mother disagreed.

I walked away rather infuriated. I need to find Sakura. I went to check my room, for some odd reason, I sensed someone's presence in my room; it should be Sakura's. I headed up the stairs and towards my room in a stealthy manner. Taking a peek inside, I saw a pink haired kunoichi looking at my room. "What are you doing in my room?" I asked standing in the door way.

Sakura jumped and turned around to face me, a guilty expression on her face. "Well?" I pressed.

"G-Gomen, Sasuke-kun," Sakura looked down at the floor.

Allowing my facial muscles to pull my lips into a small smirk, before fixing themselves back into place, I stubbornly replied, "That doesn't answer my question."

Sakura's head snapped up, a blush scarring her cheeks, and her face put on a pout, "Can't I be curious Sasuke-kun?"

_**'KAWAIIIIIIII! Move it Sasuke! I want a hug! Get movin'!'**_ Inner demanded at the sight of Sakura's pout.

"That still doesn't answer the question, Sa-ku-ra," I pronounced every syllable of her name, moving closer, attempting to intimidate her into answering me.

"I did answer Sa-su-ke-kun," Sakura put her hands on her hips pronouncing even the silent "su" of my name.

"No you didn't, I asked you what were doing in my room, and that answer is not adequate," I stepped closer to her looking a little bit to look at her face.

Giving me another pout with an emerald glare, she forced inner to torture me once again, _**'CHUKISO! STOP STANDING THERE YOU FRIGGIN' USRATONKACHI! BEND YOUR FRIGGIN' BACK!'**_

"I was curious what your room looked like, okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "After all you came into my room, and how to I know you weren't staring at me while I was sleeping?" She gave me a sly smile tilting her head to the side and standing next to me shoulder to shoulder.

Once again, I am an Uchiha, Uchiha's like _**me**_ don't blush, so there was no way in hell I was going to blush. "Why would I stare at you while you were sleeping, I'm not Naruto."

"Naruto, doesn't stare at fully dressed girls," Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"And what would make you think that I stare at girls at all?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, before shrinking back into a questioning gaze, "I really am starting to question your sexuality Sasuke-kun."

I gave Sakura a glare, "I'm not a homosexual, unlike your little boyfriend."

"Are you saying I'm interested in homosexuals?" Sakura fumed.

After she said that statement, realization hit her like lightning, and her features shifted into disgust. "Lee is not my boyfriend!" She shrieked.

I smirked smugly, placing my hand in my pockets, "Denying it only makes it more obvious."

'It wasn't a date, it was just lunch!"

"With a sunset, according to the time."

"It's not like I kissed him!"

I pointed to my cheek still smirking. Sakura fumed even more, before roughly pulling on my collar and planting a surprisingly gentle kiss on my cheek, rather close to my mouth though. _**'HELL YEAH! She doesn't want us to think she likes Lee, so that we can keep taking her out,'**_ inner mentally winked before he melted into mush.

As for me, I was busy trying to stop the flow of blood to my cheeks and ears. As we battled, the blood finally beat me. Sakura, pulled away, before her eyes widened finally realizing what she had, done and she turned her face away.

"So much power for such a little flower," The comment escaped my lips, "however your aim was rather off."

Sakura turned around to face me. "I think you were aiming here, weren't you?" I asked pointing to my mouth and raising a questioning brow.

Her blush deepened as she nodded slowly, mumbling something, I couldn't hear. "What?"

"Why? Why did you ask?" Sakura looked up at me.

"Because, I'm curious, like you said, can't I be curious?"

Her big innocent eyes looked at me, "Let's just get something to sleep on and cover ourselves with."

"Don't tell me you're angry at me," I sighed.

"What do you expect?" She eyed me annoyed.

"Well, if you could pout, without me irking you, that would be nice," I gave her another smirk, "before you ask, I like your pout."

_**'No hints my ass, I won't give her any hints,'**_ Inner annoyed me again.

"Sasuke-kun," she gave me a little nudge with her shoulder smiling lightly.

I walked over to my closet and handed her two sleeping bags, before taking two my self. She took them and left. "Sakura, if only you knew, how much I love you," I sighed before following her out.

**Hi! I'm Sorry for the delay, I was just really busy with life and all, please leave a review all, and look for an update next week!^^**


End file.
